fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Humagons-Times Collide: Episode 33
DF has gotten onto the battlefield with the barrier walls up again, Ice watching, and Volf some-what weakened and out of her diamond form... Nirrel) ... DF) Yeah, meet your first opponent, Nirrel...Her name is Volf... Nirrel) I SURRENDER! DF) Not so fast, we're not screwed...Yet... Wolfgang) Ability Activate! Nitro Spin! ( Crysemtion Volf drills towards the opponent with a green aura ) ' '( Volf twirls with a green aura, towards Nirrel ) ' '''DF) Uh...Nirrel, what can you do? ' 'Nirrel) Uh...*Digs through fur* FOUND IT! *Brings out a handful of smoke bombs* ' 'DF) Uh huh...Ability Activate! Smoke the Hide! ( Nirrel drops smoke bombs onto the ground to hide himself ) ' '( Nirrel throws smoke bombs onto the ground ) ' '( The smoke erupts and Nirrel hides himself ) ' '''DF) *Mumbles* Ability Activate! Art of Decoy! ( Nirrel moves from place to place, dropping disc that create clones of himself; the clones explode upon any impact ) ( Hidden in the smoke, Nirrel runs around dropping many disc ) ' '( The decoys form ) ' '( Nirrel hides in an inch hole ) ' '( Volf enters the smoke ) ' '''BOOM! ' '''Nirrel) *In head* Decoy perfection! ( The decoys explode ) ' '( Nirrels flies out of the deep colored smoke ) ''' '''DF) ... Nirrel) *In head* Maybe not perfect... DF) What else can you do? ''' '''Nirrel) Uh...*Pulls two dai shurikens from his back* This... DF) Ability Activate! Dai Sh-''' '( Nirrel puts explosives in the dia shurikens ) ' 'DF) Um...Spinning Exploss! ( Nirrel throws dia shurikens with explosives towards the opponent ) ' '( Nirrel through the two dai shurikens towards a hidden Volf ) ' 'BOOM! ' '''( The dai shurikens supposedly exploded ) ( Volf appears behind Nirrel ) ' '''DF) SMOKE BOMB! ' '''Wolfgang) Ability Activate! Emerald Pulse! ( Crysemtion Volf releases a pulse of hard, emerald winds, that burst into a force of winds at impact ) ( Volf releases an emerald pusle from her "W" crest ) ( Nirrel gets hit ) ( Winds erupt from the broken emerald pulse ) ( Nirrel flies into the barrier wall near Wolfgang ) ''' '''Wolfgang) *Glaring at Nirrel, while moving away* ...Ability Activate! Sapphire Pulse! ( Crysemtion Volf releases a pulse of hard, sapphire water, that burst into a force of water at impact ) ( Nirrel gets hit and is soaked ) ' '( Smoke bombs and weapons of all sorts fall out of Nirrel's fur ) ' '( Nirrel takes his helmet off, showing a bomb ) ''' '''Wolfgang) ... ( Nirrel turns towards Volf ) DF) So... Crysemtion Volf) *Takes a look at DF* Are you going to help Nirrel or what? ' '( Nirrel throws the bomb towards Volf ) DF) You see...I don't know his abilities ''' '''Crysemtion Volf) You better train with him...*Looks back towards Nirrel* ... BOOM! ' '( The bomb makes impact with Volf's head ) ' '( Smoke covers Volf completely ) ' '''Wolfgang) ...VOLF! ' ''' Wolfgang) Ultimate Ability Activate! ' '( Nirrel looks at Wolfgang ) Wolfgang) Rainbow Topaz Pulse! ( Crysemtion Volf releases a pulse that burst into all Crystalic Attributes effects ) ( Volf releases the Rainbow Topaz Pulse ) ' '( The Rainbow Topaz Pulse goes through the smoke ) ''' '''Nirrel) ...*Holding a white flag* I SURRENDER! *Turns to ball form* Wolf) ... ( In the crowd, C22 stands up and walks down the steps ) ' '( The pulse fades away ) ' '( Nirrel returns to DF ) ' '( The barrier walls lower ) ' '( DF and C22 basically switch places ) Humagons-Times Collide: Episode 34 Humagons-Times Collide: Episode 33 was...? Interesting Boring Awesome Awful Funny Long Short Others + Others - Category:Humagons-Times Collide Category:Wolfgang Category:Darkusfan202 Category:Crysemtion Volf Category:Nirrel Category:C22Helios Category:PYRUSGUARDIAN Category:Humagons: Wolf